


Shiver

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: Harry is sick; Draco has to work. Written for the hpsecretsanta 2016 for remushlupin on tumblr.





	

Draco knew as soon as he woke up that something wasn’t quite right.

He was in bed, yes, the alarm had gone off at the correct time, the rain that had been predicted to continue for weeks was pouring outside, and Harry was curled around him— but it was warmer, _hot_ even, much more so than usual— that was it. 

Draco shifted in Harry’s arms and turned to face the sleeping man. He placed a hand to his forehead, and, sure enough, Harry was burning up. The fever that had been going around the ministry, Draco guessed.

Draco glanced at the clock. He’d woken up with an hour to get ready for work, but now he’d cut that time shorter taking care of Harry. He knew how miserable it was to wake up alone and sick, so he’d be late to work if needed. After all, it was work that had gotten Harry sick in the first place.

“Love, wake up,” Draco murmured, smiling to himself. It didn’t matter how many time he said those words, it still made him ridiculously happy to be able to at all.

_“Hmmph,”_ Harry groaned. He didn’t open his eyes, but he opened his mouth to rasp, “Draco, why do I feel like shit?” 

Draco couldn’t help but laugh. “You caught the bug going around at work, I think. You’ve got a fever, at least.” He brushed Harry’s hair back from his forehead and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. “Here, I’m going to make you some tea and find a potion for this.”

He got out of the bed and stood there looking at Harry for a moment, shivering and huddled in their mess of sheets and comforters. _Poor pathetic, adorable thing._

Draco padded back into the room holding a mug of tea and a vial of clear liquid. “This should help with the chills and make your head feel less…”

“Shit?” said Harry, teeth nearly chattering with the force of his shaking.

Draco sat back on the bed. “Well, I was going to say foggy, but that works too.” He dumped the vial into the tea and handed the mug to Harry. 

Harry managed to sip his tea without dropping it. He coughed and held the mug in his lap as Draco gathered his work clothes from the wardrobe. “Could you tell them I’m not coming in? I’d owl, but I’m not sure I could write at the moment,” Harry said.

Draco slipped on his jacket. “Of course I will. I just wish…” He sighed. “I just wish I didn’t have to go in. I don’t want to leave you alone like this.” 

Harry let out a weak laugh. “I can survive a fever on my own, I think. Defeated the Dark Lord and saved wizard-kind, didn’t I?” 

Draco smiled at Harry, still shivering and holding his mug of tea tightly. His hair was ruffled up in the back, and the shoulder of his shirt was slipping down. His glasses perched precariously on the edge of his nose, and Draco wanted to reach over and fix them. So he did, kissing Harry’s forehead at the same time. “That you did. Rest, alright? I’ll handle work for you.”

Harry gave Draco a lopsided grin, catching his hand and kissing the back before letting go. “Love you.”

Draco felt himself blushing and grinned back. “You’re delirious,” he said, starting out the bedroom door.

“Still love you!” Harry called back, and Draco shook his head at the floor. If only he could skip work just this once…

Well. That was an idea, actually. He had an impeccable record, they couldn’t fire him for taking one day off in the hundreds he’d worked already. And surely tending to his sick husband was a valid excuse.

Draco stopped and turned around before he could step out into the rain. He took the stairs back up to their flat two at a time, positive a ridiculous grin was on his face the whole time.

“Did I pass out? Has the work day finished already?” asked Harry when Draco arrived back in their bedroom. Harry was in their bed in the same position he’d been in when Draco had left, and now Draco was pulling off his jacket and toeing off his shoes and slipping into the bed with him.

“I’m skipping a day,” Draco said, moving in closer. “They won’t need me anyway.”

“No?” Harry asked, grinning. “And what if you get sick too?”

Draco planted another kiss on his forehead and pulled the blankets around them tighter. “Well, then we’ll shiver together.”

Harry continued to grin and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder, and Draco decided that another sick day wouldn’t really be that bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are always appreciated; thanks for reading!


End file.
